Latest News: May 2013
The Gameopedia crew bring you the latest gaming news for May 2013. ''Gran Turismo 6'' Announced President of Polyphony Digital, Kazunori Yamauchi, has confirmed that the next entry in the PS3's biggest ever racing franchise, Gran Turismo 6 (GT6), will be hitting stores in November 2013. This comes as a surprise over the very short waiting period since GT5, but is somewhat settled by the news, several years ago, that the sixth installment was already in development for a later release. The game promises 1200 cars available on the game disc at launch, as well as bonus vehicles and tracks through DLC every month. Premium and Standard cars will return once again, but some cars that were previously ported from PS2 will be made into highly detailed vehicles, as well as the game's smoother engine and suspension system that captivates a more realistic experience. Expect my review of the game around release time. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 12:44, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ''The Last of Us'' Collector's Editions Become Scarce - Pre-Order Whilst You Can Sony and Naughty Dog are receiving overwhelming pre-order rates for their new project, The Last of Us. Based on a post-apocalyptic America, former bodyguard Joel must take a precious 14-year-old girl by the name of Ellie across the country to safety. But stock on the collector's edition versions are becoming limited, and with less than a month until release, it's safe to say they'll soon all be gone. A demo for The Last of Us will be available to those who bought God of War: Ascension from May 31st. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 12:50, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 'Next-Generation XBOX to Be Revealed At 6PM (BST) Today.' Microsoft are due to issue the press today regarding the next-generation XBOX console, reportedly called "Infinity." You can tune into Microsoft's conference tonight at 6PM (BST) on YouTube, as well as other social networking sites and video sharing networks. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 12:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ''Battlefield 4'' - Deluxe Edition Announced EA have announced the limited deluxe edition for Battlefield 4, available exclusively at GAME in the UK. The bundle comes with a copy of the game in a collectible SteelBook case, plus the bonus China Rising expansion pack and further additional content, priced at £64.99, as well as a pair of real BF4 dog tags (available for a limited time.) Although at this time, it is unclear whether the package will be coming to next generation consoles. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ''GRID 2'' - Mono Edition Announced for PS3 - £125,000 Price Tag Codemasters have unveiled the most expensive collector's edition game, amidst the recent barrage of special copies of games. The 'Mono Edition' comes with a genuine BAC Mono sports car with GRID 2 livery, a custom designed racing helmet, gloves, suit, as well as a tour of the BAC factory, a track day with your car, plus a PS3 console and a copy of the game with a special cover art. But only one copy of this bundle is being commissioned, and for £125,000, it's easy to see why. Available only at GAME, be the lucky person to snap it up before it's gone. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:08, May 24, 2013 (UTC) 'Gaming Website IGN Holds Poll on the XBOX ONE - 75% of Readers Disappointed with the Console' Gaming website IGN have recently held a poll for readers to partake in. They were asked if they were disappointed with the announcement of the next-gen XBOX ONE console. As a result, Sony's stock prices had arisen by 9%, literally overnight. Bad news for Microsoft, but with the unveiling of the new Halo television series penned by Steven Spielberg, plus Forza Motorsport 5 and Quantum Break, is there a light at the end of the tunnel? Of course. Keep an eye on our news sections for more updates on the PS4 and XBOX ONE. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:News